liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Nation of Islam
The Nation of Islam is a black supremacist (inorite), far-right Religious cult that is not really particularly Islamic as they lie and because they say they are anti-Semitic. The NOI are lead by Louis Farrakhan (actually, that isn't a lie) who believes white people were created by an evil Scientist and that gays are evil. The NOI is not Islammic So here’s some proof that the Nation of Islam is no way connected to Islam O People, All mankind is from Adam and Eve, an Arab has no superiority over a non-Arab nor a non-Arab has any superiority over an Arab; also a white has no superiority over a black, nor a black has any superiority over a white - except by piety and good action.'''O People, No prophet or apostle will come after me and no new faith will be born. Reason well therefore, O people, and understand words which I convey to you. I leave behind me two things, the Quran and the Sunnah. Quoted - Prophet Mohammed source: The Farewell Sermon (mentioned in the Hadith books) Islam is against nationalism, racism and anti-Semitism, people who say otherwise like Farrakhan aren’t Muslims, Farrakhan doesn’t even go to Mecca. In fact, members of the early NOI killed Malcolm X after he went there. Who Killed Malcolm X? And Why? Let us examine further differences between Islam and Farrakhanism. '''Islam: teaches that Mohammed (peace be upon him) is the last prophet of Islam, no messenger or prophet will come after him. Farrakhanism: believes that Elijah Mohamed was the messenger of God (Are there any more messengers or prophets to come? not clear). Islam: adheres to the belief of One Unique Allah, God, never appeared in any physical form, hence no physical representation is possible. Farrakhanism: believes that God appeared in the person of W. Fard Muhammed, July 1930; the Messiah of the Christians and the 'Mahdi' of the Muslims. (Note: Anyone that claims to be a Muslim and believes that Allah appeared in a person like the NOI and some Shia sects believe becomes a DISBELIEVER... according to some other Muslim sects... whereas the NOI and some Shia sects may argue otherwise) Islam believes: that life on Earth as we know it will come to an end; it will be followed by the hereafter which includes physical resurrection of the entire humankind, judgement and the life of paradise or hell. Farrakhanism: on the other hand believes that the resurrection of the dead will not be a physical one, but a spiritual resurrection, no already physically dead person will be in hereafter, that is a slavery belief taught to slaves to keep them under control. (note:Farrakhan his Sect went against the Quran multiple times this makes them also DISBELIEVERS... in core Islam) The Shahadah in Islam: is the declaration that Allah the unseen, He is the Creator, The Sustainer, Mankind is accountable to Him Alone, and prophet Mohammed (peace be upon him). Farrakhanism believes: that the Shahadah is a cover to deceive gullible Muslims, and that the prophet Mohammed was not a role model for our times, instead believe that Elijah Mohamed is the model and law giver for our times. (Note: Whoever denies the Shadadah is a Disbeliever... in core Islam) Islam believes: in Praying five prayers a day which includes qiyam (standing), Rukoo' (bowing), Sajdah prostration), Jalsa (sitting on the floor, and recitations). Farrakhanism: doesn't believe in praying five times a day, and when done it has no Rukoo' (bowing) and no Sajdah (prostration). Friday prayer is a major congressional prayer, not for salat (prayer) but to say Duaa' (to wish for something) and to listen to the minister. Note: Whoever denies one of the 5 pillars of Islam is a Kaffir (disbeliever)Fun fact: "Kaffir" also means "Nigger" in Afrikaans slang. Derived from the Arabic term for non-believer. The irony! Islam believes: that Zakat is required on accumulated wealth after a possession for one year above certain limits given to the needy. In Farrakhanism: it is a tax as a 'poor due' on income (who benefits?) Islam believes: that Muslims should fast in the month of Ramadan, ninth month of the Islamic calendar. However Farrakhanism believes: that fasting is only required during December and fasting in Ramadan is optional. Islam requires: Hajj (pilgrimage to Mecca) once in a lifetime, provided that conditions of finances, health and safety of travel are met. However, in Farrakhanism: it is not a requirement. In Islam: the lawful and unlawful is determined by Allah in the Qur'an or by the prophet Mohammed (peace be upon him) recorded in sound authentic Ahaadeeth. In Farrakhanism: the lawful and unlawful are determined by W. D Fard and Elijah Mohammed. The Qur'an and the prophet in Farrakhanism have no relevance or authority with regards of lawful and unlawful. An interesting piece of information we gathered from Ex-Nation believers is that Farrakhan went to Hajj recently not because he believed in Hajj, but to fool the Saudis to get financial help, so he was forced to say the Shahadah in Saudi Arabia, however since he did not believe in it, as soon as he ended his Hajj, he denounced his Shahadah. This is just a brief article to show that Islam and the Nation of Islam are two separate religious movements, the Nation cult intentionally abuses the name of Islam for PR purposes. Louis Farrakhan is not a Muslim and his Nation of Islam cult which began with a person called Wallace Fard Muhammad Fun fact: the NOI calls to Black Nationalism but their founder was of mixed white and Polynesian background. Advocating racism and nationalism is not Islamic. Elijah Muhammad the self claimed Mahdi is an imposter and a disbeliever who caused many problems in America. The nation of Islam makes Conservapedia look liberal, that’s how right wing they are, they have no connection to Obama who denounced Farrakhan for the scum he is. Scientology Links have developed between the NOI and Scientology, we don't know yet where this will lead. An Unholy Alliance: Scientology Purchases Nation Of Islam For $2.3 Million, Plus A, “Cut.”; Update: Farrakhan praises Scientology References Links *http://www.answering-christianity.com/noi.htm/ Category:Evil Category:Nazis Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Anti-Semites Category:Religious cults Category:People Who Suck Category:People who break the law Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Islam Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Things that keep people awake at night